


sleepless

by weirdbasement



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdbasement/pseuds/weirdbasement
Summary: anthy likes the mornings.





	sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished thing from years ago that i never posted.

The translucent curtains beside the generously sized bed glowed in the pale light of the morning sky. The rising sun was punctuated with the soft coo of the mourning dove, something that was always soothing to Anthy. 

She gently smoothed out the crinkled sheets on her side of the bed with her slender fingers. It had been another sleepless night, and it showed in the dark circles under her emerald-colored eyes. 

Anthy shifted, trying to sit up without disturbing the warm body lying beside her. Utena was curled up on her side, snoring softly. Anthy smiled, running her fingers through a strand of pink hair that was splayed out over the pillow. 

Mornings were her favorite. She enjoyed the stillness, the feeling of being frozen in time that the rising sun seemed to bring. She liked to watch Utena doze, noting how soft her face seemed, so different from her usual hardened features. 

But it was mostly for the simple reason that mornings are not, and will never be, night. There are no stars, no moon, and no one to order her around in the suffocating darkness. 

Just her, the birds, and Utena's sleeping face.

Careful not to make to wake her partner, Anthy rose from the bed, shoving her bare feet into her slippers. She shuffled quietly towards their shared vanity, draping her housecoat over her shoulders. 

She sat down in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection for a moment, before she picked up her brush. Anthy ran it through her violet locks, tugging harshly on every knot she came across. The woes of having a lot of hair, she mused, brushing it over her shoulder. She decided she'd put it up after breakfast.

There was a grunt from the bed, and Anthy turned to watch as Utena rolled over and pulled the comforter over her head. "Hah. Sorry." She whispered, quietly standing and walking towards the bedroom door, closing it behind her with a slow _click_.


End file.
